The rise of the Assassin
by Naruto's neglecment
Summary: I uzumaki Naruto banished for something I did not do betrayed by the one I trusted from today I will be different now rise THE ASSASSIN


_disclaimer:i do not own naruto I will not say it again._

**Bijuu talking/loud voice(not the haruno screech)/summons/ justsu/extreme anger/any special entity/enchanced voice**

_thoughts/words said hatefully/letters_

normal

* * *

Okay guys this is a new story that has been plaguing my mind but do not fret the other storied will be still on so yeah peace.

* * *

The crashing of thunder the sound of rain could be heard as two figures could be seen one carrying the other those two were uchiha sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto both of famouse and strong clan that was wiped out.

One may ask what were they doing out in the rain with torn clothes and life threatening injuries. Well one uchiha sasuke decided to defect from Konoha the village for power so sending a team to stop them it was as sucessful as can be but it was not without a price it was mass injuries to the whole team.

So now with said traitor on his shoulder he was slowly moving forwards.

_When Naruto arrived at the village gates the he saw a large crowd at the gates waiting for them. None in which were his friends. A half dead Uchiha brat plus a not so dead demon child plus a civilian filled crowd equals disaster…on Naruto's part. The second Naruto entered the gate he was rushed by a crowd of anxious civilians looking for their precious Sasuke was the the leader of the entire crowd and was the first to see Naruto with a half dead Sasuke on his shoulder. She became enraged._

"_Sakura-chan looks! I brought back Sasuke-teme just as I promised. The fight was huge and we both came out pretty banged up but-…"Slap!Naruto looked into the cold emerald eyes of his attacker."S-Sakura-chan?!Why? I did what you asked I brought the teme back and-…"Punch!He was sent sailing across the road crashing into the side of a nearby building._

"_YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!?I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM BACK TO ME…ALIVE! NOW LOOK AT HIM! __WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST DIE YOU STUPID DEMON SPAWN?!I HATE YOU!"She screech as she went to check if her precious Sasuke-kun (who fell on the concrete when she hit Naruto. ^o^''') was the crowd slowly descended down upon our poor blonde hero._

"_You demon brat! Look what you did to Uchiha-sama!"Yelled a civilian woman. She was right behind Sakura when the crowd turned mob formed." Why couldn't you just die like a good demon and leave? No matter you'll soon be with your Kami forsaken parents. For good!" She finished. Then things went from bad to worst as more and more civilians advanced yelling demon fox, bastard child, and cold blooded murderer. The more aggressive villagers took this as an opportunity to get revenge for their loved ones. They threw bottles, knives, ninja tools, rotten food, glass shards, jagged rocks, and other harmful objects. It was an hour later that they finally stopped because the Anbu were showing up to arrest people under treason. Resulting in death for those caught. As the villagers scattered the Godaime Hokage pushed her way franticly trough the crowd looking for her adopted little was hot on her heels. When she saw him she let out a horrified scream and ran towards his unconscious and mangled body._

"_Naruto! Oh Kami Naruto! Come on stay with me here," she shook him gently being very cautious of his wounds,"Shizune! Hurry ahead to the hospital and arrange a room that is isolated and prep for !"She yelled at her assistant." Yes Lady Tsunade! Right away!" She replied as she bolted towards the hospital with one thing in mind._

'_Please be ok need you little brother, so don't die like Nawaki and Dan do not fall to the curse of the necklace. Not again. I can't imagine what Lady Tsunade is going through…'she thought._

_While Shizune prepared the surgery the surgery room Tsunade preformed her Medical jutsu to try and save her adopted little brother's life. Removing most of the jagged rocks and ninja tools she tried healing his most serious wounds. Like the not fully healed Chidori to the chest wound. She finished some of the other but knew he still needed surgery to live. So after 45 minutes of minimum healing Tsunade scooped up a still unconscious Naruto and headed for the hospital._

_Naruto was admitted to the hospital that same day and went threw surgery. When he was put in a private room with Anbu was in her office furious and leaking enough killing intent to kill a couple of small animals. The council with the civilians on their side had ordered for Naruto to go to trial for the assault of a fellow Konoha civilian and took a gulp of her jug of sake._

'_This is a complete nightmare. And yet…was bound to happen sooner or later. I __was just too blind to realize that later would come soon. I've failed him. Just as I failed Nawaki and Dan. Maybe the necklace is cursed after all. Only time can tell now…'she thought to herself solemnly._

_The next morning everyone was gathered in the council chambers waiting for Naruto's lawyer to arrive. He showed up in a puff of smoke 20 minutes later._

"_Yo! SorryI'm late this morning an old lady was being robbed by this cat and-"he was interrupted._

"_Save it Kakashi Hatake.I'm in no mood to hear your poorly chosen excuses!" The fire Daimyo(sp?)Exclaimed in his booming voice." Will Sasuke Uchiha please step forward?" he asked the raven haired boy._

_As weakly as possible Sasuke rolled his wheelchair to the stand. All the while careful to not bang anything against his right arm, and both legs as they were already in casts at the moment. When he was about to attempt to stand on his feet and swarm of civilian and shinobi rushed to his was smirking his ass off now. He knew 97 percent of Konoha was on his side so he had nothing to worry about._

"_Now Sasuke-sama is it true you tried to defect from the village a few days back?" asked the daimyo/judge._

"_Yes but I needed the power to kill my traitor of a brother. And my curse mark was clouding my mind and decisions. However the dobe wanted revenge on me because he wanted to prove that he was stronger by killing me in cold blood."Sasuke explained in a false pain filled voice. The crowd gasped._

"_Your honor I would like to object." Kakashi tried to defend._

"_Objection denied. Continue Sasuke."The daimyo asked politely as his deep intimidating voice would allow._

"_Well we started fighting at the Valley of The End and Naruto started using this weird red chakra and went berserk. I couldn't stop him. He broke my arm and my legs and then dragged me back by them." he finished._

"_Objection your honor. He wasn't dragged by his legs he was-"Kakashi argued._

"_Your honor,"Sasuke's lawyer spoke up,"Mr. Hatake was clearly in the line of duty trying to help my client. The boy has him under a demonic mind control. He's a danger to everyone here. Just ask the civilians." he suggested._

"_Permission granted." The judge said._

_One by one more and more civilians came to the stand stating how Naruto tried to corrupt them and their children with his demonic 's future was beginning to look __bleak. Finally the daimyo asked Naruto himself to stand._

"_Do you have anything to say in order to defend yourself de-boy?"_

"_No I don't. I did use the red chakra after I broke his limbs to heal myself from the Chidori he rammed threw my chest." He explained._

"_Your honor that Chakra was very dangerous and could've killed my client! Thus ending the Uchiha clan for good! The boy should be executed!" Yelled Sasuke's lawyer. The daimyo shook his head._

"_No…The boy's cannot be terminated,"Tsunade sighed in relief," but because of the numerous claims against Naruto the council will decide your fate."_

_Tsunade gasped. She had to lower her face into her hands so that no one could see the tears streaming down her face. If ¾ of the council said guilty there was nothing she could do about it. Even as the looked up at his face. He stood there still and focused. Most likely contemplating the situation in his mind. Emotionless eyes stared straight ahead as the council made its decision._

"_Council of Konoha what is the verdict?" the daimyo asked slowly. Danzo the old war hawk stood up tall, emotionless, and proud._

"_WE the honorable council fined Naruto Uzumaki…guilty! We of the council announce that for this day forward he shall be BANISHED FOREVER!" he exclaimed crazily._

_It was then that Tsunade let out a terrified scream and broke down. However it was drowned out by the celebrating civilians and shinobi laughed maliciously at his ex-teammate. The village was in the palm of his hand turned and left the room towards his home ignoring the stares of hatred, slight sadness in some, and outright crying of his most precious people._

_And for once in his measly(to him)life he felt sadness grief pain and most of all betrayal as his eye turned red and three magatama was present before spinning forming a figure(check my deviant art account for it)_

So the next day after getting his hand sealed up so he could never do another jutsu he was thrown out of the village left to die or so people thought.

* * *

So for five years he would not be seen for five years the ninja world has a lot of events the kidnapping of the kazekage,the mysterious dissapearance of the Akatsuki,the rise of the missing-nin with a lot of Names but formidable oponent.

His names are the second coming of the shunshin the ultimate wielder of nuibari the revival of the flash or smoke or just the assassin.

He got this names because of his way of fighting using the shunshin because he is said to be better at the nuibari than even Kushimaru because the constant use of the shunshin and the assassin due to being the perfect assassin so they say

And last but not least the war(so because the Akatsuki was not present they did not unite together)on Konoha between the cloud,sound and leaf.

* * *

A man dressed in some clothing that were largely gray in color. Accompanying this, the robes also had a gray-white fur padding on the left shoulder and the man chose to wear a dark orange scarf around his neck. The robes also bore a weird insignia and a small, adorned buckle in a shape of diamond, which connected the belts which crossed over his chest. There was also an upside-down insignia similar to the one the robes on the tip of the hood that was made onto the robes. Additionally, small patterns appear to be imprinted on the grey fabric of the robes. (Ezio's outfit in Assassin's creed revelations except the scarf is dark orange)( not mine)

Said man was standing over a cliff a forest behind him as the wind blows and leafs rustling and in the forest a conversation happening..

In the forest

''Ha and he calls himself a assassin I bet he would be assassinated first.''said a shadow only to be reprimanded by another.

''Quiet kiba if he find out we're here we are-''the sentence was cut short as blue glowing shuriken made of chakra came at them as the fly past them it left a trail chkra that circled them and ended ans a needle and wire was seen flying in the air following the same path as the chakra tying them up.

* * *

**Okay guys its a wrap and in the next chapter what will happen**

**muahahahaha cliffhangers ha!**


End file.
